wildcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Captain Trips
Capn, I love the pic, though I was hesitant to use pics from the latest RPG. I think the info on Mark's friends should be moved to the "Powers" section of the character, so it remains consistent with the other character pages I've been redesigning. Also, since there is a LOT about each of the friends, each one of them will have their own pages later. --Rene Narciso 21:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Rene, I have no problem with laying them out as you see fit. I don't disagree that each "friend" has a unique-enough personality and presumed backstory (What do we really know abobut Isis (Moonchild) who remembers a "youth" growing up in Korea?) I've always sort of considered "Mark Meadows" to be a single individual, the base personality, if you will, and considered "Capn Trips" to be the collective of all of the personas, including the undiscovered ones. If each one gets his/her own page, so be it, but I'd like to think that what I entered is a useful interim measure, until individual pages can be prepared. I defer to your sense of order and consistency on this, as I have not extensively explored the Wiki. Capn Trips 22:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I actually agree with you. They're all ultimately "Mark Meadows." My only reason to want to splinter them into multiple pages is to make each page simpler and shorter. For instance, the individual pages will be able to have more extended descriptions of each friend's powers, personality, and appearance. While the main page will have those things for basic Mark, with links to the other pages. Have no fear, what you wrote will be used. I'll just juggle it around a little. --Rene Narciso 22:19, November 2, 2009 (UTC) The only really minor issue I would have is with giving each "friend" his/her own page (for which there are not yet stubs, anyway). I really doubt that any individual friend has a sufficiently distinct/unique history/backstory that it would warrant a separate entry. They appear EXCLUSIVELY within the context of Mark Meadows' history. Sure, Starshine died and Radical is now dominant, but it's all part of the same arc. Putting all of the friends into a "Powers" section may be the cleanest way of dealing with this, as you suggested earlier. I'd suggest simply making links from each friend lead back to the Mark Meadows page. To change the subject, I'm not smart enough to figure out how to do this, but I think that it woyuld be worthwhile to allow thumbnails of alternate editions/covers in the "Infobox" section for each individual volume. As far as I know, this would really only affect the first 6 volumes, since none of the others have had alternate printings yet. Capn Trips 22:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) True, they don't have personal histories that are as developed as other protagonists, but they have fully developed personalities, appearances, and powers that should be described as fully as the personalities and powers of other characters. After all, even the minor characters ideally are getting a page of their own. And Jumpin' Jack Flash by himself is a lot more prominent than Elephant Girl or Fantasy, for instance. --Rene Narciso 00:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm redesigning Mark's page, like I did with other protagonists. Cap'n'Trips, I'll try to use your work when I get around to designing the Powers page and the individual pages for each of the friends. Just hold on.